


Draco meets Game of Thrones

by LittleBozSheep



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Conversations, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Fluff, GoT, How Do I Tag, M/M, Muggle Life, Muggle Technology, Porn, Porn Watching, TV watching, don’t copy to other sites, mother knows best, well it's mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBozSheep/pseuds/LittleBozSheep
Summary: “Are all muggle shows as boring as this one?” Draco comments“Not all of them”“Good, Mother wants to watch Game of Thrones with us on Sunday”“What?” Harry stutters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this as a 100-word drabble but then I kept writing and well tada?.
> 
> A huge Thank you to Orange_Coyote for the motivation <3

It was Harry's favourite time of the week, Fridays. The time he could just slob at home in front of the telly, and forget all the missions from the past week along with the paperwork waiting for him next week. It was time to just let everything go, sit back and relax on the sofa with his other half. Leftover takeaway containers scattered around the table in front of him, the only source of light coming from the TV. Harry could close his eyes and sleep if it wasn’t for one little detail:

“Are all muggle shows this boring?” Draco questioned tilting his head to the side. 

“Not all of them.” Harry rolls his eyes,  _ ‘Here we go again’ _ he thought bitterly. 

“Then why are we watching this?”

“This is just the opening scene, it hasn’t actually started yet,” Harry replied. 

“What do coloured shapes have to do with a Romance show?” 

Harry knew he should be thankful Draco was even watching telly with him. But Draco’s insistent need to critically evaluate everything he saw sometimes really sucked. 

“You're the genius, can’t you find some Ironic secret meaning in it?” Harry snuggled closer to his partner.

“Ironic secret meaning?” Draco chuckled the deep rough vibrations against Harry’s cheek. 

“Poetic justice?” Harry tried. 

“Really?” 

“Symbolic meaning then.” Harry was sure that one worked in this situation.

“Sure, we will go with that.” Draco sarcastically commented, with no real heat in his words. 

Harry smiled, placing small kisses on Draco’s neck. It had taken Harry months to convince Draco to sit and watch some muggle TV with him, so he was content to put up with Draco’s critical mindset of picking holes in nearly everything they watched, especially when it leads to cuddling.

“Do you know that muggle show Game of kings?” Draco broke the silence a while later.

“Game of Kings?” Harry repeated confused.

“That most-watched show in the world.”

“Oh, Game of Thrones?” Harry realised what he meant.

“Yes, have you watched it?” Draco’s reply sounded genuinely curious.

“Ummm yes,” Harry stuttered.  _ ‘Why was Draco bring this up now?’ _ crossing his mind.

“Is it as boring as Coronation street?” 

_ ‘Considering all muggle shows are boring to you, then yes’ _ Harry thought. Then settled on saying “Not all of them.” 

“Good, Mother wants to watch Game of Thrones with us when she comes over Sunday,” Draco’s voice held no hint he was joking. 

“What?” Harry stuttered sitting up. 

“Mother saw it advertised on a bus in London the other day and wants to watch it. She doesn't have a muggle TV.” 

“Umm, well, you see...” Harry stumbled over his words while trying to imagine watching Game of Thrones with his partner’s mother in the room. Especially when that person was Narcissa Malfoy. 

“Spit it out Harry,” Draco said, staring at him waiting for the end of his sentence.

“Have you heard of it before? Know anything about it?” Harry tried a different approach.

“No.” Draco shook his head.

“Maybe we should watch it now.” 

“No.”

“Draco, trust me,” Harry tried to argue.

“I don’t like watching things twice, you know this.” Draco huffed.

“Yes but.”

“I’m being forced to watch it with Mother. I don’t want to watch it twice.” The bored tone in his voice told Harry he wasn’t changing his mind. 

“But maybe if you read the synopsis.”

“That spoils the whole program,” the icy grey stare almost cutting straight through Harry. 

“I think maybe you should this time.”

“No. What’s the point in watching it again, if I already know what’s going to happen?”

“Draco, listen to me, we are not watching that with your Mother.” 

“Oh, because the high and mighty Harry Potter says so?” Draco’s only reply was raising one eyebrow. 

“Because it involves a lot of nudity,” Harry finally convinced. 

Recognition covered Draco’s face, “Wow, muggles advertise porn on busses, in public?”

“What? No!” Harry quickly replied, shocked how fast Draco’s brain went there.

“But you just said?” Draco questioned confused.

“No, Game of Thrones isn’t technically porn.”

“So why can’t we watch it?” Draco was back to staring at him with a completely confused expression.

“Right, that’s it, I’m putting on the first episode!” Harry stated, jumping up and stomping over to the DVD stand. 

If Draco is going to insist on being awkward and watching it, then Harry might as well introduce him now. 


	2. Go Cersei Go!! Seriously go away.

“Evening Mother.”

“Draco I wasn’t expecting you today.”

“I won’t take long just a flying visit.”

“Either way it’s a lovely surprise Draco, please come get some tea.”

“I need to talk to you about GOT.”

“Got? What have you got? like you’ve caught something? From Potter?” The pitch and size of Narcissa’s eyes changed with every question.

“Noooo, nothing like that!”

“That’s good,” His mother released the breath she was subconsciously holding.

“I mean Game of Thrones, It’s shortened to GOT.”

“Oh, you mean that TV show we are watching tomorrow.”

“So I’ve done some research, and this isn’t exactly our cup of tea mother.”

“Good that’s exactly what we need!, A change, something different from our normal.”

“No, I mean I don’t think we should watch it.”

“Draco,” Narcissa paused to sip her tea, “You know for the longest time we held a certain, prejudice, and now it’s time to change and as the muggles say ‘push the boat out’.”

“I’m not saying we don’t, I’m just saying perhaps another way.”

“Draco,” Narcissa paused taking a deep breath “We are in the wrong, I know this goes against everything I’ve raised you to believe, but trust me it’s for the best.”

“Mother,” Draco whined, In a voice that’s as close to whining as it could get while still maintain the decorum his family lived by.

“Draco, enough of this we will start watching that muggle show tomorrow. I’m doing this for your own good Draco, just you wait and see.”

“Yes, Mother.”

 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

 

“Well, that went well,” Draco stated, seconds before falling onto Harry's lap.

“But now the plaster has been ripped off it’s over and we don't have to think about that entire idea ever again.”

“About that, we are still watching GOT after lunch tomorrow with mother.”

“Wait, What? I thought you were explaining why that’s a bad idea?”

“I did.”

“And?”

“She’s my mother.”

“That’s not explaining anything.”

“I vote we let her watch the first episode, then she’ll realise how wrong she is and we can move onto something more boring like Coronation Street! You like that show, you two can bond”

“First thanks for calling me boring.” Harry joked, then started a tickle war he knew he’d win.

 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

 

The small glimmer of hope-filled Harry’s heart. He knew it shouldn’t but it did. The more he tried to not think about it, the more it grew. Draco was on the phone and he was not happy.

“Mother no. I love you, I really do, but you are wrong!”

_‘O this is good,’_ Harry thought, slowly creeping closer to the living room. It had been four weeks since the stupid situation had started. Maybe now it would finally come to the end and he’d be free. It’s not that he’s against the actual idea it’s just the people around when it’s executed.

“No, I’m not listening to this.”

-

“Seriously.”

-

“Fine. Bye.”

-

_'Ooo hanging up without apologising, this was good.’_

-

“Yes, I’ll see you on Sunday.” Within that one sentence all traces of hope vanished, Harry could feel his stomach drop as he came crashing down to reality. He was so close and so sure that Sunday would be cancelled. _‘Why couldn’t it come true?’_.

“You can stop hiding in the corridor now Potter.” Draco’s cynical voice carried out from the open door.

“Hi,” he mumbled entering the room like a child caught with his hand in the biscuit tin.

“Hi.”

“You okay?”

“I just don't get why she can’t see how much of a rubbish character Cersei is!”

“Well, I can kind of see where she’s coming from.”

“Mind explaining?, because I can’t.”

“They are very similar.” Harry carefully said.

“Who? And don’t you dare say my mother and Cersei!”

Harry chose to not answer pulling a face which said; the words came out your mouth not mine.

“WHAT?! How on this entire planet, is my mother similar to Cersei?!”

“I just mean,” pausing to choose his words carefully before he continued

“They both have similar views and personalities on certain topics.”

“Seriously, What?!?! Name two ways they are similar!”

“Both loving mothers and powerful women.” Draco’s eyes narrowed,

“Nice try,” he paused “while I’ll accept those points, you have not won this argument.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to Sunkelles for the inspiration for this Chapter <3


End file.
